greysfandomcom-20200213-history
Sofia Torres
| First Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | First Appearance Episode=7x18 | Last Appearance= | Last Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | Last Appearance Episode=12x16 | Name=Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres | Nicknames= | Occupation=None | Status=Alive | Family Members=Callie Torres - Mother Mark Sloan - Father Arizona Robbins - Mother | GAAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8, S9 | PPAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4 }}Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres is the daughter of Callie Torres, Mark Sloan, and Arizona Robbins. Character History When Arizona wins a prestigious grant to help treat children in Malawi, a disgruntled Callie agrees to move there with her, as the position will last for three years, however her lack of enthusiasm causes Arizona to end their relationship and go without her. A heartbroken Callie moves in with Mark, and they have a one-night stand. Arizona returns for Callie, apologizing and hoping for forgiveness. Callie initially rebuffs her, and later reveals that she is pregnant with Mark's baby. Arizona agrees to raise the child with her, but dislikes that Mark will be a permanent part of their lives. When Callie is twenty-three weeks pregnant, she plans a weekend breakaway to thank Arizona for her support. En-route, Arizona proposes to her, but before Callie can respond they crash into a truck. Callie is treated at Seattle Grace, where her daughter is delivered early. When she regains consciousness, she accepts Arizona's proposal. Callie and her brand new baby girl have a long way to go recovery-wise. For Callie, she’s struggling to do simple tasks like straightening her hand. It’s painful, but not as devastating as the fact that she still not allowed to see baby Sofia. Think that’s gonna stop her friends from plotting a covert mother/daughter meeting? A team of sneaky, stealthy surgeons wheels Callie’s bed up to a window where she finally sees Sofia. The look on this new mom’s face is one of joy and hope. Callie says, “Don’t worry. See, I’m a little messed up, too. But we’re gonna be fine. Okay? We’re gonna be just fine.” Callie desperately wants to hold her baby. She pushes her therapy to the point where she ruptures her abdominal wound. The timing couldn’t be worse, as the baby is having heart failure. Bailey works on Callie as Arizona gives Mark the play-by-play over the phone. He bolts from Callie’s surgery when there’s a problem with Sofia. Thankfully, Dr. Stark is able to pull the baby through. Everybody is okay.. Callie and baby Sofia are both looking good enough to go home. Dr. Stark says Sofia can go home if she can sit in an infant carrier for an hour without issues. Baby Sofia aces the infant carrier test. Everyone is overjoyed. Well, everyone but Callie. She’s freaking out about putting her baby into a car. It’s not safe. Bailey assures her that she’s not worried because she was in a car accident. She’s worried because she’s a parent. It’ll pass…mostly. Relationships 'Family' Callie Torres - Mother Mark Sloan - Father Arizona Robbins - Mother Sloan Riley - Half-Sister Aria Torres - Aunt Lucia Torres - Grandmother Carlos Torres - Grandfather Barbara Robbins - Grandmother Daniel Robbins - Grandfather Timothy Robbins - Uncle, deceased Cristina Yang- Godmother Career Trivia Category:Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Characters Category:GA Season 7 Characters Category:The Sloan Family Category:The Torres Family Category:The Robbins Family Category:Children of main characters Category:Orphans on father side